


Minutes

by starmeos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmeos/pseuds/starmeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute everything seems perfectly fine, </p>
<p>the next? You fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally an english assignment but i put in oikawas name and it became sad iwaoi  
> at least i wrote something more than 500 words!!!  
> also lis is amazing, 10/10 would marry again.  
> praise lis, saint lis, actual angel lis, love of my life, wouldn't hurt a fly

Five minutes. He said he would be back in five minutes. As I sit by the TV, listening to the news lady drone on about increased gas prices, I wait for Tooru to return with the snacks he promised. The time on the corner of the screen suggest ten minutes have already passed since the time he left. The rhythmic tick tock of the clock is starting to get on my nerves, but the hard tapping of my foot against the ground isn't helping much either. If anything, it's worse than the clock.

Fifteen minutes. It's been fifteen minutes since Tooru rushed out the door, his shoes barely on his feet. The convenience store is about five minutes away from his house; only three minutes using a shortcut we discovered long ago. Perhaps there is a long line at the cash, that's possible. Nothing to be worried about, right? I try to get my leg to settle, but, nothing works.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes too long to be buying chips and soft drinks from a store less than five minutes away. Shooting up from the couch, I waste no time in putting on my shoes, merely tucking the shoelaces in, speeding out the door. My anxiety's got the best of me, I can't hold it back. Twenty minutes is way, way too long.

Between the bushes, over the fence, across the street and down the road; the shortcut Tooru and I found -or, made- back when we imagined clouds taking on different shapes, and slave over math homework together. We had his neighborhood completely mapped out in our heads. Every secret hole, every backyard- we know them all. When the sun was high and the school bell rang, we would go on adventures, collecting treasures and rocks for Tooru's collection.

The distant sounds of sirens and skidding tires nearly make me jump out of my skin. The sirens are definitely that of an ambulance. The loud, booming alarms only confirm my assumption, as well as flashes of red light I see in the distance. My heart pounds against my chest. It's only passing through, right? I clench my fists-when did they become so sweaty?-and pick up my pace.

The store comes into view, a car parked in the lot as if it skidded to a stop. Everything else is obstructed by cop cars and a fire truck. Policemen crowd the area, firemen run from one place to another, the whole area filled with the cries and demands of those swarming the store. My blood freezes, and all air inside my lungs is forced out. There are even more flashing lights, reflecting off the glass panes of the convenience store, off the ground-

Why are they reflecting off the ground? It's concrete, and it didn't rain last night, so it shouldn't be wet. Tooru's there, he should be looking to get out.

"You have to leave the area." A man with a badge on his chest catches my attention, his voice even and steady.

That's when I see the body on the ground, curled up, his face hidden from everyone because of the dark brown hair.

….No.

"Who is that? On the ground? Who is it? Let me through!" I shouted

This isn't right.

The policeman takes my arm, trying to drag me away. "I'm sorry, I can't let you come anywhere near here, you have to leave."

It's not him.

"I need to see who's hurt," I insist.

My vision blurs, catching the paramedics wheeling his body into the back of the ambulance, his hands stained with the blood from the wound he suffered from, his features contorted with pain. Time stops, and everything goes dark as a screamed rips up through my throat, reaching octaves I never thought imaginable.

"TOORU!"

____________________

It's been two months since Tooru's death; one and a half months since his funeral; one month since I've stopped going to school.

It's pathetic, how every day I get messages and calls from people I haven't talked to since the beginning of the semester to say how sorry they are. It's sickening how my mother looks at me as if I'm broken beyond repair, how she steps on eggshells around me and never asks if I'm alright. It's crazy how no matter what I do, I keep seeing Tooru's face. I keep remembering how he used to look for aliens, how he missed the first week of University because he doesn't- didn't want to spare one moment focusing on something other than volleyball. He was smart enough to catch up instantly. I keep remembering how he was the only one to approach the lonely kid playing with a volleyball all alone in grade school, and how he shared his animal crackers.

It's sad how I haven't slept for a month because I keep reliving Tooru's death in my nightmares in the middle of the night, destroying every last thing that we shared with each other. The space ship figurine we once made from clay now lies shattered on the ground next to my feet, bits and pieces get stuck in my hand, drawing blood. I don't feel it. I don't feel the pain from something impaling my skin. I want to scream, scream at the top of my lungs, scream until my voice gives out, cry until I have no more tears left to shed.

The last thing I said to him was to get hit by a car, because it would be more quiet. He just pouted, saying that if he got hit by a car then who would I kick in the ass everyday at practice? I never meant it- it was just a joke. Did he know I was joking? I never thought it would happen- what are the odds?

….Did he believe all the mean things I said? Did he take them to heart, trying his best to hide the damage I dealt? Were Tooru's masks created because of me?

Did he know that I love him with all my heart?

Just then, a soft light through my window illuminates the broken pieces of clay, the dust on the floor, and the blood on my hand. Cautiously, I walk over and slide the window open, my arms shaking. I'm exhausted, but see five floating balls of light of different sizes. They blink slowly, their light fading till only darkness remains, then ignites once again. They float down to the bottom of the complex, illuminating the parked cars, grass and trees below. One, however, remains hovering at eye level.

I hear a voice I never thought I'd hear a again; a fragrance I thought, no, I knew would be gone forever. His shampoo, the air freshener of his room, the cleaning products used in his home, his mother's home cooked meals. A voice, smooth like silk, deep like the ocean. I lean out further, trying to drink in the sounds I hear, trying to absorb the scents wafting in the air.

And when I hear it loud and clear, my eyes shut, and I feel the rush of air blowing past me as gravity claims my body.

"I'm back!" I hear him say, still far away.

_______________

Five minutes since I finally reached his voice.

Fifteen minutes since the lights fade out, never to ignite again.

Twenty minutes after dawn for my mother to notice I'm missing.

Two months too long to finally see Tooru again.


End file.
